The Children of Prophecy: Year One
by veeliaharry7768
Summary: Harry Potter has been abandoned at a young age in favor of his twin brother Allan 'The Chosen one'. Being rasied by the Dark Lord young Harry is ready to show the wizarding world who is the best. AU Dark Harry and friends. HG, DNT, RH Slythrin.
1. The begining of the end

AU: Long ago 4 high elves of the Elvin Kingdom crossed over into the wizarding world. Each wielded a great power that would destroy those to weak to stand before it. After meeting with a great wizard named Merlin the four high elves decided to stay while promising their subject that their rightful descendants would once again rule the throne. After seeing the corruptions of the wizarding world they feared that their power would fall into the wrong hands. So they decided to invoke the ancient magic that would only allow the purest of the line to be able to wield the power. Now after decades of waiting the heirs have been born and they are not to be trifled with.

Dsiclaimer: I don't own a thing it's all Rowling's sob 'one day

* * *

Prologue:

Harry and Allan Potter, two very different twins. Harry being to oldest of the two looked almost nothing like his parents. His hair was the darkest of blacks and his eyes were the most intense green eyes you would ever see. His face was leaner and was small and weak looking. His younger brother Allan was the exact opposite of Harry. Allan had red messy hair and his fathers brown eyes. Where Harry was skinny Allan was chubby and strong. During the time that the twins were born a great evil reined the wizarding and muggle world, lord Voldemort. A seer prophesized his downfall by the hands of one of these children.

Albus Dumbledore has just contacted the Potters to tell them the identity of the chosen child.

"Ahh James, Lily how are you please take a seat" Albus said pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Albus is every thing ok we came as soon as we got your message" James asked as he conjured up a play area for his two boys.

"I have found him and I am here to tell you that I have made no mistake in telling you the Allan Potter is the child spoken of in the Prophecy." Dumbledore said walking over and picking the red headed boy up.

James who was playing with Harry put him down to go crowd around his son.

"I can't believe it my son the 'Chosen One'" James said swinging a giggling toddler around the room.

"Da up" said an unheard voice in the play pen.

This would the worst three months in young Harry's life. Unknown to them they had just sealed their future in stone.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"My Lord I have news that would greatly benefit you" Said the greasy haired man bowing before the throne.

"This had better be good for you to be interrupting me Severus" The handsome looking man sitting in the throne answered.

"My Lord I found out from Dumbledore that a prophecy was made that held the key to your destruction" Severus said getting his Lord's attention.

"Continue" He said waving his hand.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO THE DESTROY THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. BORN WHEN THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES, BORN OF PARENTS THAT HAVE THRICE DIEFIED HIM. AND HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT." Severus recited. "And my lord I heard Dumbledore say that it was one of the Potter's twin boy's." He added.

"Very good Severus you may leave and call worm tail to me" Voldemort said.

"Y-Yes my Lord" the blond haired cowering man stuttered.

"Worm tail where are the Potter's located" He asked as a plan formulated in his head.

"They are staying at Godric's Hollow sir" Worm tail answered

"Good I want you to go and find out which of the twins shows the possibility of becoming a great foe." Voldemort said dismissing him from the room.

**THREE MONTHS LATER **

Little Harry knew from the time that his family went to go see the old man that his life would not be the same. You see Harry was a very smart 15 month old child. He could walk pretty well and could speak full sentences where as his brother Allan couldn't utter a single word. So when Harry noticed that his parents stop paying attention to the both of them and just looked after Allan he knew something was wrong.

"James has Allan showed any signs of accidental magic yet?" Lily asked her husband as she watched her son play with his blocks.

"None that I saw" James said looking over at his oldest son who just yesterday made a cookie appear out of thin air when Lily would give him any of Allan's.

"How is it that my baby can't do any magic when HE can" lily said jerking her head in Harry's direction while putting an emphasis on HE.

As James looked at him he say hurt flash in his intense green eyes, but it was replaced by anger and then determination.

"Daddy can I have milk" Harry said walking over to them.

"Sure buddy lets go into the kitchen" James said proud that his son could walk and talk pretty well.

Sensing that he was losing his audience Allan started to cry.

"O don't cry daddy isn't gonna leave" James said leaving Harry at the door.

'Fine if they don't love me then I won't love them' Harry said walking up the stairs as the lights in the house flickered to match his anger.

Later that night Sirius, Remus, and Peter came over.

"Hey Prongs lemme hold Prongsie Jr." Sirius said taking his godson.

Remus and Lily were sitting by the fire discussing a new book. Peter on the other hand was staring at Allan with disappointment written all over his face.

"Peter what's wrong" James asked catching his attention.

"Nothing much but I was wondering where Harry was?" He answered.

"Don't know I think I saw him go up stairs." James said not even paying attention.

Peter shook his head in disgust and then made his way up stairs in search of the oldest Potter boy. He went into the boy's room and found him sitting on the floor looking very frustrated at a big book.

"Harry what are you doing here by yourself" Peter asked while closing the door behind him.

"Mommy and daddy play with Allan, not me so I want to read this book. But it has too many words." The boy said holding it up to show his uncle.

"Well if that's the case I guess I'll just have to read it for you" Peter said picking the small boy up and putting him in his lap to read him the story.

Peter and Harry stayed upstairs for hours just playing around and making Harry feel like a normal child. In the middle of there hide-n-go-seek game Sirius came to get them for dinner.

"Hey Peter what are you doing up here" Sirius asked

"Oh I'm trying to find a little boy with black hair that happens to be right here" he answered while pulling open the closet door making Harry squeal and run out.

"Harry I didn't know that you were up here too. James said you were asleep." Sirius said closing the door behind him.

"Uncle Peter was playing with me because mommy and daddy only play with Allan." Harry said frowning.

"Well you know what I brought you and Allan something" Sirius said pulling out a small box.

"Really what is it?" Harry said getting excited.

"This is the Black family amulet. It only goes to the heirs of the black family. So I am going to make you my heir, all you have to do is to keep this amulet on at all time and I will always be with you" Sirius said putting the amulet around the small boys neck.

"Wow this is all mine and not Allan's" The boy asked hopefully.

"Yep it's all yours and you don't ever have to give it to Allan." Sirius said causing to young boy to smile.

"Sirius, Peter come on it's time for dinner" James yelled up the stairs.

Dinner for everyone was great. Harry didn't even mind that his parents never once looked at him or that the never fed him like they did Allan. Sirius on the other hand noticed all of this and he also noticed that Remus and Peter saw it too.

"Is it just me or does it seem that Lily and James favor Allan more than they do Harry?" Remus asked Sirius as the arrived at his house.

"I hope not because nothing good will come of it" Sirius said hoping for the best.

**DEATH EATERS MEETING**

"My lord I have found out the identity of the child who Dumbledore thinks fills the description." Peter said bowing down to him.

"What do you mean, think?" Voldemort said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well my lord I went to the house as you told me too and observed the one known as Allan. He showed no special talents so I went to check on the older boy Harry and I was surprised at what I saw." Peter said to his lord.

"And what would that be Wormtail?" Voldemort asked losing his patience.

"While the so chosen one could do nothing but crawl and make noise, Harry can speak, walk, and his aura is the same color as Dumbledore's" Peter said not looking up at the man's face.

"Interesting, you may leave me now" Voldemort said dismissing him.

'Ah it seems that the muggle loving fool made a mistake' he thought as a young girl came running in.

"Uncle Tom!" the girl said as Voldemort lifted her to sit in his lap.

"And how are you doing today Serena?" He asked the small girl

"Mommy said that I get new friend today" Serena said excitedly

"Your mother is right, I am going to go and get him shortly and he will become great friends with you and Draco." He said just as an older woman with black hair came into the room.

"Come Serena it is time for your lessons" She said leading the girl out of the room.

"Bella" Voldemort said calling the lady back. "Prepare an extra room for my son" he said disappearing with a pop.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Baby Harry sat up in his room looking at the amulet that his uncle had given him. It was his and no one could take it from him. As he sat there his father came in carrying his little brother.

"Well good night little man" James said placing the sleeping boy in his bed.

Just as James was about to leave he seemed to remember that he had two sons.

"Hey big man I've been meaning to have a little talk with you." James said picking his oldest son up and sitting down with him in the chair.

"Daddy don't love Harry, only love Allan" Harry said accusingly.

When those words left Harry's mouth it felt like James's heart ripped into two.

"Oh no Harry I love you very much. And so does your mother, it's just that Allan is going to have to get rid of a very bad man and he needs all the help that he can get right now" James said hugging his son close.

"But daddy and mommy don't play with me anymore" he said trying to prove his point.

"How about this, tomorrow it will just be me and you." James said watching the child's face light up.

"Really? And can we go flying and fishing and all kinds of things" The boy asked.

"Ye-" "James! Grab the boys and run it's Voldemort he's come for Allan" Lily said bursting into the room.

"Ok grab Allan I've got Harry lets go" James said jumping up. But it was too late the door was blasted off its hinges and in walked Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort.

"Peter! What the hell. How could you" James said placing Harry beside Allan where Lily had put him.

"Oh please James, besides I've found a bigger bully to hang around with" Peter said laughing until a jet of green light hit him in his back

"I never liked him you know. A bit of a weakling" Voldemort said stepping over the body.

"Don't you dare come closer" James said stepping in front of his sons.

"Oh please Potter I could have killed you long before now if I wanted too, but that is not why I am here" He said looking over at the two twin boys.

"NO you will not have my son" Lily said grabbing Allan while leaving Harry on the ground.

"Ok I'll give you a choice you keep Allan and Harry dies, or"

"Allan we want Allan" Lily said as James stepped in front of his wife and son.

"Very interesting" Voldemort whispered as he watched the little boy on the floor seethe in betrayal. "Fine Potter you may keep your chosen one for now but when the time comes I will destroy him." Voldemort said picking up the silent boy of the floor.

James and lily looked into the eyes of their eldest son just before he disappeared. Allan who had watched the whole thing said his first words.

"Hawry no go" The red headed boy whispered with tears streaming down his face.

**AT VOLDEMORTS CASTLE**

"Sir are you going to kill me" Harry asked as he was placed on a soft chair.

"No my child I will not kill you, but I will change you and make it so that those foolish parents see that they should have kept you" Voldemort said as he saw a glint rise into the child's eye.

"Are you my new daddy then" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes and that is why I need to give you a new name, a Slytherin name." Voldemort said just as two children came running into the room.

"Uncle Tom is that him" Serena asked as she stared at the small boy in the chair.

"Yes this is my son Damien" Voldemort said rechristening Harry.

"He's kinda small Uncle Tom" The blonde haired boy said.

"Hey I'm not small your just big" Harry or now Damien said

"Yes Draco he is slightly small but he will be powerful. Now come Damien and let me show you your new quarters." Voldemort said leading the child out the room. No one knew that tonight Harry Potter ceased to exist and Damien Riddle rose in his place.

* * *

AN/ hey how do u like it so far. review and flames are welcomed. i'll update as soon as i get time too.


	2. Diagon Alley and a new friend

"**Diagon Alley and a new friend"**

**

* * *

**

AN: Hey here's chapter two hope you like it.

* * *

The three children ran down the hall towards the meeting room. 

"You are late" Said a silky voice.

"We are sorry Uncle but as you know Damien wouldn't get up" the only girl in the group said.

Voldemort sat there and watched the three children. Draco had his platinum silver hair gelled back. Wearing a silver silk shirt that showed a well trained body, he rather thought that keeping the boy close to his son was a good idea. Standing next to him was Serena, at the moment her hair was waist length and the darkest of black. At the age of 7 it was found out that she was a metamorphagus. She was also wearing the same colors that Draco had on, also a good companion for his son. Looking over at the last boy he let a small smile slip onto his face, his son Damien. The boy had started to let his hair grow when he turned 4 so it was about mid back length and like himself the boy was always wearing dark colors, today being all black.

"You're letter's have arrived" He stated watching the glee spread to all three of them.

"Uncle would it be possible to go to Diagon Alley our selves" Serena asked hopefully.

"I don't think-" He started but was cut of by Damien.

"Father you know that we a more than capable of defending ourselves if need be" Damien said staring his father down.

After about a minute of staring each other down a smirk appeared on his face.

"Fine but if anything should happen I'm holding Draco responsible" Voldemort said as the blonde looked scandalized

"Hey why's it always my fault if they get into trouble" Was all Voldemort heard as the apparated to Diagon Alley.

**KNOCKTURN ALLEY **

"Master Riddle what a surprise" The shop keeper said as the appeared

"Hey Matt we're school shopping today but we'll be back later in the week or something" Damien said lading the others out of the store.

'So what do we do first" Draco asked

"Lets go to Gringotts first the we'll see from there." Damien said walking towards the big white building.

"Hey do you think Uncle would let us get dragons" Serena asked as she read the warning letter on the door.

"I doubt it. Remember what happened with the hippogriff." Draco reminded her.

"That wasn't even my fault" She said as they made there way to the front desk.

"Good Afternoon Griphook" Damien said to his goblin friend.

"Ahh Mister Riddle what may I help you with today" The goblin asked.

"Yes Griphook I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault and to check in for any new products." Damien said.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Riddle we have designed these new prototype pouches that are directly connected to the users vault." He said showing him six black pouches.

"Do they only come in black" Serena asked

"Oh no they change colors to match your mood Miss. Black" Griphook answered pulling out the pouches.

"Oh cool dad I want one of those." Said a snotty voice from behind them.

As they turned around they came face to face with the Potter's or two of them at least.

"Ok Allan let me just get these kids to move" James said looking at the kids with a smile that said 'I'm sorry'. Damien on the other hand was beyond pissed.

"Why can't we just move in front of them I mean I am the 'chosen one'" Allan said sticking his chest out.

"Excuse me kids' can we just come through that I can get Allan one of those pouches." James said about to walk in front of them.

"Excuse me sir but my friends and I were here first and when we are finished then you may proceed to spoil your son" Damien said leaving a red face Allan behind him.

"Will that be three pouches Mr. Riddle" Griphook asked watching the whole exchange in amusement.

"NO as a matter of fact I believe I will take all six of them Griphook" Damien said against the outrage cry of Allan.

"You can't do that, don't you know who I am" Allan said stepping forward.

"I don't care who you are but I know for a fact that you'll be unconscious if you don't get out of my face" Damien said in an eerie silence that sent chills down the spines of all that were listening.

After taking the pouches and making sure that they were all connected to his vault he handed one to Serena and Draco.

"See you at school Potter" He said leading the two other laughing children out of the building.

"You can never have a nice conversation with people can you" Serena asked as the walked into Flourish and Blots.

"What ever lets split up and get our books" Damien said in a huff.

"Hey Damy you ok" Draco asked as they headed to Madame Malkin's Robe store.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that it still hurts sometimes" He said walking in the store leaving two of his best friends out side.

"Hello dears are you all here for Hogwarts" The old lady asked leading them to the back room where there was already a girl being fitted.

"One of you will have to wait until some one is finished." She said

"Ok Serena and Draco you guys go ahead" Damien said while glancing at the other girl.

"Hi my name's Serena what's your" she asked when she got up on the stool.

"Oh m-my name is Hermione Granger" She said while flinching like expecting to get hit. (Abuse can do that to you)

"Granger? Haven't heard of them before" Draco said looking between Damien and Serena for confirmation.

"Well you wouldn't, I'm a muggle born" she said waiting for their reaction.

"A muggle born that's cool, how did you get here then" Damien asked while getting a scandalized look from Draco.

"Well the headmaster brought me while he went to go do something in Gringotts, I'm supposed to meet him at the leaky cauldron when I'm done" She said opening up to them.

"I have an idea why don't you finish your shopping with us" Damien said while Draco looked like he was going to protest the idea.

"Really you would hang out with me even though I'm a muggle born." She asked hopefully.

Draco looked like he was going to argue but the glares he got form Serena and Damien shut him up.

"Sure why not Merlin knows we get tired of listening to Serena talk all day" Draco drawled in defeat.

"Ok Ms. Granger you're finished so you young man can get up on that stool she said to Damien.

After the four where finished Serena took Hermione to go get her books and things while Draco and Damien waited for them in the pet store.

"Damy why did you bring that Mud blo-"

"Don't say it Draco" Damien said cutting the blonde off and pulling him to the back of the store.

"Listen Draco I know that you saw the bruise. Something is up and my gut tells me she has to come with us, and you know what that means" Damien said as he noticed Serena and Hermione practically running towards them.

'Damien we got to talk to you" Serena said her usually mischievous smile replaced with a serious and enraged frown.

"What happened did you run into Potter again?" Draco asked.

"No I – Hermione tell them what you told me" Serena said to the now frightened girl.

"Well professor Dumbledore came to my house about 2 months ago and told my foster parents that I was a witch. Well it didn't go well after that and they started to…" she couldn't finish so Serena told the rest.

"They hurt her Damy! Dumbledore did this on purpose. I'm not sending her back there" She said daring one of them to disagree with her

Surprisingly Draco was the one that spoke next.

"I agree with Serena we can't send her back she's coming with us." He said looking into Hermione's grayish eyes.

"We have to leave soon, Dumbledore will be looking for her" Damien said leading them down to Ollivanders.

After getting there wands (there first wands aren't important) Damien and the others took Hermione down Knockturn Alley. After making sure that they weren't being watched they portkeyed back to the Manor. When they looked up they saw about a dozen wands trained on Hermione.

"Father wait!" Damien said moving in front of her.

"What is the meaning of this my son?" Voldemort asked pulling back his death eaters.

"Father she has been betrayed by the light also" Damien said signaling Draco and Serena to help Hermione.

"So you brought a muggle born into my presence' He said raising an eyebrow.

"Father you know that blood has nothing to do with power, and I sense a great power in her" Damien said staring at his father.

"Yes my young warrior I do see the wisdom in your words." He said after a while "Come here child" He said motioning Hermione to come forward. "Do you wish to learn" He asked looking into her eyes that surprisingly looked almost like the young Malfoy.

"Yes sir I do wish to learn" she said bowing her head

"Fine Bella come forward, I place this girl into your tutelage train her well" Voldemort said as Draco and Serena followed Bella and Hermine out of the room.

"Damien what happened today" Voldemort said worry clearly evident in his voice.

"I ran into the Potter's today father and they, they didn't even recognize me." Damien said as his anger shook the whole castle.

"My son you must calm down" Voldemort said as a bit of worry seeped into his voice.

"I'm sorry father just seeing them makes my blood boil" Damien sighed.

"I know this and that is why I shall tell you this now, once you get to Hogwarts you must use the name Harry Potter." He said as he watched the anger seep unto his son face.

"What! But father the Potter's will no doubt want me back after I humiliate their son" Damien said clearly outraged.

"Yes no doubt that the old fool will try and get you under his thumb, but Malfoy senior will take care of that." Voldemort said reassuringly to his son.

Just as Damien was about to answer Draco and Serena came in with a completely different looking Hermione. For one as Damien noticed her hair was as smooth as silk and it looked to have silver platinum streaks going down it.

"Wow you looked so much more like the powerful person you will become." Damien said receiving a blush from the once bushy haired girl.

"Now son be nice, all that is left is a name and your transformation will be complete." Voldemort said as Serena started to jump around with her hand up.

"Oh, oh pick me I know, I know" Serena said still jumping up and down

"Alright Serena what shall we name her" Voldemort said rolling his eyes

"Let's name her Serenity" Serena said as everyone laughed at her antics.

"Yeah and I think that Rowena should be her middle name" Damien said looking very deep in thought.

"Yeah leave me with the last name" Draco mumbled as he ran through the different names. He looked into Serenity's eyes and then came to a conclusion. "How about Malfoy" he said shocking everyone in the room (his parents are there).

"Now tell me young Dragon why you chose to give her your last name." Voldemort asked the child in front of him.

"Well Uncle Tom don't know what it is but just looking into her eyes you can tell that she is a Malfoy deep down" He said seriously.

"Yeah I know what you mean Dragon" Serena said looking Hermione - no serenity over.

"Very well" he said then turned to his death eater

"I present to you Serenity Rowena Malfoy"

The two months left of the summer holidays was spent training the four children. It seemed that Damien knew what he was doing when he named her Rowena. She was always in the library reading a book. Now with one week left until school was to start Damien and the gang was bored.

'Children I have noticed that you are lagging around the castle lately so I have decided that shall let Bella take you to Diagon Alley" He said watching their faces light up.

"Yes freedom" Damien said with a maniacal laughter.

"Yep I think it's time for crazy boy to get some fresh air" Serenity said moving closer to Bella who had just entered the room.

"Umm… ok you four grab the book' she said as they whizzed away to Diagon Alley.

'You guys don't need any cash right" Bella asked.

"No aunt Bella I got these" Damien said handing each one of them one of the money pouches he bought from Gringotts.

"Ok let me just drop you down by book store" Bella said walking down the alley. Not long after that they ran into the Potters again.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" said a man with black hair down to his shoulder.

"Oh it's just you cousin, I thought it was somebody important" Bella said while stopping in front of the three.

"Looks like she can't even afford the paper anymore to know that we are now top aurors." James said laughing with his friend.

"Yeah if you had enough money to read the papers you would notice that both James and I are now top auruors." Sirius said puffing out his chest.

"Hey dad isn't that the boy that bought all those pouches" Allan said stepping from behind his father.

"Who are they anyhow" Sirius asked looking at Bella for an explanation.

"Why don't you asked them, they can speak for themselves you know" Bella said in an exasperated voice.

"What are your name kids" James asked.

"Well Potter you already know who I am" Draco said as he watched a red tinge crawl up on their faces.

"You need to watch your mouth when you're speaking to my father Malfoy" Allan said enraged.

"You and your dad could"

"Stop it Draco" Serenity said placing he hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you" Allan asked as James and Sirius noticed that they were all standing around the boy with the long black hair.

"She's the girl who just saved your life" Draco said causing serenity to give him a glare.

"My name is Serenity, Serenity Malfoy." She answered while also giving him the patient Malfoy sneer.

"Just great another Malfoy" Allan said looking at the others in disgust.

"And who are you another Malfoy" Allan asked Serena as Sirius and James smirked.

"Actually this is my daughter Serena" Bella said sneering at both Sirius and James.

"I didn't Know that you had a kid Bella" Sirius said looking over his niece.

"Uncle Sirius was it the pleasure is all yours" Serena said in a mock bow causing both serenity and Draco to snigger.

"Well that only leave you young man" James said facing Damien.

"My name is of no importance to you" Damien said turning his back on the three and walked into flourish and Burks.

"Well if you are done wasting our time we must join our companion" Serenity said turning around and leading the other three into the shop.

"Serena you guys meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in 6 hours ok" Bella called out just before Serena disappeared into the store.

"You're letting four, eleven year old children go around Diagon Alley by themselves" James said not noticing Allan's envious looks.

"Well unlike your brat those four aren't gonna die at an early age" Bella said with a cackle and disappeared with a pop.

"We need to report this to Dumbledore and fast" James said putting his hands on Allan's shoulder and then disappearing with a pop.

**IN FLOURISH AND BLOTS**

"Potter gets on my nerves" Damien said

"Which one" Draco asked from behind one of the book shelves.

"The ugly one" Damien said picking up a book to look at the cover

"Again I ask which one" Draco said in an exuberating voice.

"Does it really matter" Serena asked as the made their way to the cashier.

"No I guess it doesn't since they both look ugly" Damien answered after a while of thinking.

"Ok what's the plan because we can't get everything we need staying together." Serenity said pointing out the obvious.

"Dear cousin I think you keep forgetting that you are in the presence of intellectuals of your own level." Draco said earning weird looks from the rest of them.

"Wow I didn't know you knew big words like think let alone intellectual" Serena said in amazement.

"Oh shut up and do go on Damien" he said after hitting Serena upside her head.

"Like I was saying before Draco completely shocked us all with his knowledge of the word think, Serenity and Draco will get the potion ingredients and robes while Serena and I will go and get our trunks and weapons. After that we'll meet up in the pet shop." Damien said while they split up into two groups.

**NUMBER 12 GRIMMULD PALACE**

"James you're back early" Lily Potter said kissing her husband and son on the forehead.

"What no kiss for me" Sirius whined

"No but you can tell me what happened to make Allan so mad" Lily said noticing her son's red face.

"We ran into my cousin Bellatrix and she had four kids with her" Sirius said moving into a room filled with people.

"Allan why don't you go upstairs and hang out with the Wesley's" Lily said making him go upstairs

"Well did you recognize any of the children?" Molly Weasley asked

"Well there was Malfoy's kid but other than that I have no real clue to who these kids belong too" James said looking over at the sneering Severus.

"Severus maybe you can tell us who they are" Sirius said to he childhood enemy

"Well Black I do happen to know who the kids are but I was put under an unbreakable vow to not tell" Severus said sneering at the outrage that Potter and Black had on there faces.

**AT THE PET SHOP**

"Where's Draco and Serenity" Serena said impatiently

"Probably snogging each other senseless" Damien said causing Serena to make gagging noises

"That is sick Damy their cousins" Serena said as said cousins came running toward them.

"Hey what's wrong with Serena" Draco asked as they walked into the store

"Oh nothing much, did you and Serenity have a good time" Damien said causing Serena to gag again and the other two to look puzzled.

"Umm I'm not even sure that I wanna know" Serenity said walking away to go and find her familiar.

Damien walked down the isles until he came to an owl cage.

'You are not what you seem are you my friend' Damien thought receiving a hoot from the snowy white owl.

"Interesting I think I want you" He said picking up the cage

"My god man where you raising an animal back there" Serenity asked.

"Whatever what did you guys get" He asked as he showed them his owl.

"Well I know that Draco will take forever tell you about his fantastic animal so I'll save you the trouble and just tell you that he got an eagle owl and he named it Red Baron, Serena got a viper snake and she named it Salazar and I got a half kneazel named Crookshanks" She said causing the other two to pout.

"You know we can answer for ourselves, cousin" Draco said as they paid and walked out of the shop.

"Yeah, Yeah argue later come on" Damien said leading them into a dark alley unnoticed.

"We got everyone a 7 room trunk complete with Quiditch pitch. And we already put the weapons in each trunk" Serena said as Damien was unshrinking each trunk.

"Ok we got all the potion stuff, the armor and extra clothes" Draco said unshrinking the packages he had in his pocket.

"Yeah we also got these robes that only people keyed in can see your face" Serenity said handing each person a different colored cloak.

After putting everything into the trunks and keying each other into the cloaks the followed Damien down Knockturn Alley.

"We have about 2 hours left until Bella will come looking for us so lets go get our real wands" Damien said leading them further into the Alley.

* * *

AN: i'd like to thank kungzoune and Lady Eowyn of Ithilien for their reviews. i'll try and update as much as possible Bye

* * *


	3. Wands, Trains, and Retard brains

**CHAPTER THREE**

"**WANDS, TRAINS, AND RETARD BRAINS**

* * *

AN/ well here's chapter three i'm woring on four and five right now so here you guys go. thanks for review****

* * *

"Damien where in Merlin are you taking us" Serena asked quietly not trying to bring attention to them.

"Don't worry we're here" Damien said walking into the store.

"Excuse me we are in need of some merchandise" Draco said walking up to the counter

"Come back with your parent's kid" the man said not even looking up from whatever he was doing.

"I don't think that you want my father to come here" Damien said pulling down his cloak to reveal his face.

"Damn it Damien don't scare me like that" He said clutching his heart

"Sorry Matt I couldn't help it" He said and this was the signal for the others to remove the cloaks.

"What can I do for you guys" Matt asked

"We are in need of some wands" Damien said all joking aside.

"Alright then just go to the back and Josh will help you guys' out with that" Matt said ushering the four kids to the back room.

"Ok look around and pick up anything that you feel drawn too" Josh said as the kids walked around.

They each searched for the wood and cores for their new wands. After about an hour they each went over to Josh with their findings.

"Wow you guys took a while didn't you. So let's see what you picked." Josh said looking at their choices. "It is interesting that you all chose Dark Wood as your wand base." He added smiling at them

"Naw it's just that we're all just so close" Serena said trying to get them all into a group hug.

"Ok whatever you guys let me get the girls done first" Josh said motioning Serenity to come up first. "Let's see you chose a dark Sphinx claw and a hair of a Siren." Josh said waving his hand over the ingredient.

The kids watched in amazement as the materials swirled in the air and with a bright flash of light laid a black wand on the counter.

"Wow what type of magic is that" Damien

"It's a form of alchemy that draws the magic out of an object and then it is use to seal it" Josh said to the astounded 11 year olds. "Here you go serenity 11 ½ inch Dark Wood with double core of a sphinx and siren." He said handing the young girl her wand.

"Wow this feel so right, not like Ollivanders wand" Serenity said running her hand over her wand.

"OK you're next" Josh said pointing to Serena. "Hmm you kids are just full of surprises. A piece of a Lethifold and a vampire's fang" He said using his magic to put the wand together. "10 ½ inch Dark Wood with double core of Lethifold and vampire." HE said handing the girl her wand.

He did the same with Draco and Damien. Draco left the store with a 10 ½ Dark Wood with a double core of Veela hair and a black unicorn horn. Damien surprised them all with his 11 ½ dark wood wit a triple core. Dementor skin, manticore venom and an unknown fang. Putting there hoods back up they walked out of the store and made there way back to Diagon Alley.

**NUMBER 12 GRIMULDS PALACE**

'That boy seemed familiar, like I knew him from somewhere' Allan thought as he walked into the room where one some of the Weasley were supposed to be.

You see the thing about the Weasley's is that they do anything that the Potter's tell them to do. When every Lily and James needed to go some where Allan would be over at the Weasley's. The only exception to the Weasley's that followed Allan and his parents were the last two. Ron and Ginny did not have the same views as their parents. They believe in the purity of the blood line and would follow Lord Voldemort if they could. Although they don't let their parents know this Ron and Ginny are very advanced in magic for their age. Ginny so advanced is being allowed to go to Hogwarts early on a scholarship.

"What's wrong Allan" Asked Percy the oldest Weasley boy still in school.

"Nothing Percy just ran into that boy that I saw at Diagon alley that last time" Allan said thinking about how easy it was to manipulate the Weasley family really was. It was because of him that they have their big house and that Arthur Weasley was assistant Minister for magic.

Just as Percy was going to answer two of the other red headed kids walked in the room with two red headed twins yelling behind them.

"We didn't steal your stupid parchment" The boy known as Ron said.

"Yes you did now give it back or you'll wish you were never born" one of the twins said ( I can't tell who's who so just pick one) bringing the adult upstairs.

"We already wish we weren't born especially born a Weasley" Ron spat venomously.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Molly yelled at her youngest son.

"What! This family is the biggest bunch of weakling blood traitor I have ever seen."Ron said as Ginny took over.

"This family doesn't have any ambition and if you would take your heads out of the whole Allan Potter is the 'chosen one' bit you would see clearly that the Potters are just glory sucking hounds" Ginny said finishing their rant.

The whole room went silent. Never had someone said that about the Potters to the faces. No one said a word as Molly slapped her only daughter in the face.

"Apoligize right now" she sadi in a low voice 

Ginny turned her head up and looked at her mother.

"Go to hell" she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Then her and ron walked out the door into the room that they shared.

**VOLDEMORT CASTLE**

"Did you have a nice day" Voldemort asked his charges

"Yes father we did have lots of fun. We ran into Potter and Black today" Damien said leaving the room followed by the other three children.

Instead of heading to their own rooms they followed Damien into his room and locked the door.

"Ok were leaving tomorrow so we have to get everything ready I will not tolerate mistakes" Damien said

"Yes sir" all three of the said unshrinking their trunks and all the items that they had bought.

"Ok we will have both of our wands on us at all times so when we wake up put a wand holster on your arm to hold your second wand." Damien said throwing them each a back wand holster.

As they fixed up all there plans for school they each outfitted the rooms in their trunks. All weapons were put into place potion ingredients were stored and after about 2 hours they were done packing everything that they needed.

"Man that was exhausting" Serenity said laying down on Draco's shoulder, who was laying down on Damien's bed.

"Yeah Damy we're sleeping in here tonight" Serena said curling up with her almost brother.

"I would be insulted if you didn't" he said expanding his bed to fit the four of them.

And that is how the Dark lord and the other adults found them all asleep in the room the next morning. After awaking the children they dressed in their finest and headed out. Draco wore elegant black dress pants and dress shoes. He had a navy blue silk shirt tucked in and a dark blue cloak fitted on.

"You know Draco the blue goes great with your eyes" Serena said casuing Draco to blush lightly.

"Why thank you may dear lady" Draco said glancing at what she had on. She had on a low cut white shirt and a black skirt and black cloak on. "And if I do say so myself you look splendid" he added.

Serenity wore the same color's as Draco and when Damien stepped out of his room everyone stopped. He wore black dress pants with a blood red silk shirt tuck in. he wore and belt that had a skull and cross bones as the buckle but the eyes for the skull looked like it had glowing emeralds. He had on a black cape and tied his hair at the nape of his neck with red ribbon.

"You just had to show off didn't you" Draco said walking towards his father.

"You know me Draco I always have to make an entrance." Damien said walking to the apparitaion spot.

"Ok kids come on our your gonna miss the train." Lusicus said holding out a book.

"Now Draco you are a Malfoy and I expect you to act like one" Lucius said talking to his only son.

"Don't worry uncle Lucius i'll make sure he behaves himself" She said casuing Draco to cringe at the thought. But before Lucius could answer two people interrupted their heart felt moment.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" Sirius said from behind them.

"I think it's the Death eaters teaching the mini death eaters a thing or two." James said from behind Sirius.

"Oh cousin how are you" Narcissa said motioning for Bella and the kids to come over.

"Oh Sirius you and the prick made it after all" Bella said watching her cousin's face go red.

"Shut up Bella" Sirius said moving forward but was stopped by Lucius

"As much as we would love to see you two weaklings get beat up but we have more important things to do" Serenity said causing the other kids to laugh.

"Shut up Malfoy my dad and uncle would never lose to Death eaters" Allan Potter said walking over with Lily.

"Now, Now Allan you shouldn't go around bragging like that" She said walking over to stand next to her husband.

Just as Draco was going to make a smart comment a group of red headed walked over.

"Hey Allan you ready to start Hogwarts" One of the red headed twins asked.

"Yeah Fred we're gonna make Snape rue the day he messed with the new generation of Marauders" Allan said causing Serena, Draco and serenity to laugh.

'What the hell is a so funny death eater" Allan asked

"Rue! Who the hell still says Rue" Serena said barley able to keep herself up.

"I must be inclined to agree with Serena that, that was a bit over played" Damien said speaking for the first time.

"What ever you're just jealous that you can't beat me" Allan said causing all the stupid red heads to laugh. All except two which Damien took note of.

"You all make me sick" Ron said walking onto the train.

"You're lucky he said it first, I would have been much meaner" Ginny said walking in after her brother. Damien mad ea mental note to watch those two when Lily Potter made a statement that would make his plan of revenge the more sweeter.

"Don't you worry about them Allan. You guys go on the train and we'll see you at school" Lily said kissing Allan on the forehead.

'Perfect they'll be there to see me make their precious 'chosen one' cry' Damien thought.

"Well as much as we might want to stay and chat we got a train to catch" Damien said kissing both Narcissa and Bella on the hand and giving a slight bow to Lucius.

"He's such a drama queen" Serena said as they made their way onto the train.

**LATER ON THE TRAIN**

"Hey what do you think they'll try and do to us when they find out who we are?" Serenity asked

"Don't worry they can't do a thing to us until the end of term" Damien said just before the compartment slide open to reveal the two red headed kids from before.

"Hi do you mind if we sit in here with you guys?" the boy asked.

"And why on earth would you want to sit in here with us Jr. Death eaters Weasley?" Draco drawled in a bored voice

"Well Malfoy I don't really care if you actually are a death eater that none of our business but make sure that if you are you get my family first" Ron said sitting down across from Draco.

"Why do you guys want to sit back here with us" Damien asked the girl that was still standing

"Well saint Potter thought it would be nice to kick us out of our compartment so we came back here since it wasn't full" Ginny said looking back at Damien.

"Fine you can stay, but only because we have a mutual enemy." Damien said helping Ginny put her trunk on the over head.

"So who are you guys anyhow" Ron asked after settling down.

"Well you know me" Draco said. "This is my cousin Serenity. The goofy girl over there is Serena and the deranged psychopath is Damien." Draco added smiling at Damien.

"Well seeing as you seem to know Draco you would know who we are" Ron said shaking hands with Damien.

"Yeah we know who you two are. The black sheep in the family" Serena said just before the compartment slide open again.

"Well, well, well, why doesn't it surprises me that you two are in here" Allan said walking in the compartment.

"What do you want Potter" Ron said leaning back in hiss chair.

"Well I just wanted to welcome you back to our compartment but I see you found the rejects instead" Allan continued while the twins laughed.

"Listen Potter I may have restrained myself from killing you at Headquarters but when we get to school I have free rein to make your life living hell" Ginny said in a cold voice that sent a shiver down the three retards spine.

"Why you little bitch" Allan seethed making his way to slap Ginny.

"It was my belief that young Gentlemen do not raise their hands to young ladies" Damien said catching Allan's hand.

"ARRgh!!" Let me go" Allan yelled making the twins run forward to help.

"Oh no you don't big brothers!" Ron said pushing Fred and George out the room while Damien pushed Allan into them.

As the three boys ran down the hallway the others laughed

"I think that this may be the start of a beautiful friendship" Damien said as he watched Ron destroy Draco in chess.

After they all changed it was becoming clear to Damien that he might have just found the two missing people in his group.

"First Year, First Years over here" Yelled Hagrid.

"Wow he is rather large" Draco stated as they made there way over to the boats

"You six are gonna have to share a boat" Hagrid yelled over to them

"Rather smart that one" Ron murmured as he got into the boat.

(I'm not gonna bore you guys with the whole McGonagall thing so we'll skip to the sorting)

Ok when I call your names you will sit on the stool and wear the sorting hat" She said rolling out a long list of students.

"Hannah Abbott" she called out making a red headed girl walk up. After 2 minutes with the hat on her head it shouted

'HUFFLEPUFF' causing the table closes to Gryffindor to applauded.

After about 25 min the first member of the group was called 

"Hermione Granger" McGonagall called. As she looked at Dumbledore (remember they know that she is missing) she saw that the other teachers were in shock.

She turned around to see the girl that called herself Serenity Malfoy walk up to the stool.

**AT THE HEAD TABLE**

"Hey Sirius isn't that the Malfoy girl" James whispered to his friend

"Yeah it is but she does look like that picture that Dumbledore gave us" Sirius said looking over at Dumbledore.

"Yes there is no doubt that, that is Hermione but fear not that is a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw if I ever saw one" Dumbledore stated just as the hat shouted 'SLYTHERIN'

After the shock of being wrong he looked up and saw the Damien boy smirking at him.

McGonagall read off some more names until it came time for Draco.

"Draco Malfoy" She said as he sauntered up to the stool.

The hat barley touched his head when it shouted 'SLYTHERIN'.

"Well Damien I'll be seeing you later" He said and was met half way by Hermione. (I'm gonna start calling them by their real names from now on, all except Serena)

After a couple more names Allan's name was called

"Allan Potter" She called making the whole hall go quiet with whispers.

The hat was barley on his head for 2 seconds when it screamed out 'GRYFFINDOR' causing the whole Gryffindor table to roar with applause and screams o 'we got Potter'

"Okay, calm down everyone, we congratulate Mr. Potter on making Gryffindor but we still have many children left to sort" Dumbledore said handing back over to McGonagall.

"I'm sorry to have to do the Lily but I have to read the name" McGonagall said to her old student.

"Harry Potter" she said waiting for the whispers to die down so that she could continue.

"El—"But she stopped as Damien walked forward.

"Is there something wrong young man" She asked him

"Oh no ma'am it's just that you called my name" he said causing Serena Hermione and Draco to break some ribs from trying to not laugh out loud.

"And what name would that be" She asked getting very annoyed that this child didn't respond to his name. She failed to remember that there was only one name that no one answered to.

"Why Harry Potter of course"...

* * *

AN: I'm sorry I had to do it but don't worry I'll try and post two chapter next time to make up for it. Thanks for all the reviews and for the next two chapters I'll try and make them longer. 


	4. So very sorry

A/N: I know that this isn't a chapter. I am sooo sorry for leaving this for so long but college got the best of me and my stories fell by the way side. Luckily I have new inspiration for my stories and have picked them back up. I will be going through the first couple chapters to do any editing and adding of detail where needed. I will be posting these stories under a new Pen name Darkveelia88. Hopefully I will do better with updating. But I wont abandon them at all.


End file.
